User talk:Carl "CJ" Johnson
Hi Just thought I'd open up your discussion page by saying Hi. I've got a few things I'd like to say. Firstly, thanks for helping out on GTW. Its thanks to users like you and User:47 that we're surviving, since we aren't exactly full of editors. Secondly, I'd appreciate it if you did a little more contribution and a little less self-promotion. Yes, you have written these fan fictions, but there really is no need to plaster links all over the wiki. If you could keep them confined to your user space that'd be great. I'm not saying don't do them, I just don't want to get to the stage where ALL your articles are your personal projects. And Thirdly, your To-Do List is a bit random. My advice is to start off with the articles you really care about, then help out around the rest of the place, doing the things you're good at (eg adding pictures, or adding content) then move onto long-term goals such as becoming admin or having a full set of articles for one set of things (eg finishing all vehicle pages). Thanks, and keep up the good work - Xenon 22:57, 4 October 2006 (BST) Helpful Advice :Thanks for this advice. It should help me. Carl "CJ" Johnson 21:14, 5 October 2006 (BST) swear words Carl "CJ" Johnson, GTA Wiki; has a rule of not using coarse language (ie. swearwords) on the site, especially on informational pages. In the article about the Cargobob this was written: For those of you who don't cheat, I suggest that you get into Area 69 through the nearest entrance to the Cargobob, since the Police won't get there right away, and fly like fuck. Please understand that your work is highly encouraged, but please do not include such words in future articles. Thank you, 47 00:38, 11 November 2006 (UTC), GTW Administration I'm extremely sorry about that. I wasn't aware of the rule as I assumed the people who come here have already been exposed to that language in the games. Carl "CJ" Johnson 23:51, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :That's a good point, but I bet there are people that don't like those words even though they are 'exposed' to them a lot. Personally, I swear if I need to emphasise something really important, like if I get hurt, but when f*ck is used all the time it just gets annoying. Fly "like hell" may have been a better choice of words. No harm done. Xenon 08:46, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Username You have not changed your username, you have changed your signature. This is misleading as it does not represent your actual username, and so readers may not realise whether you wrote those comments - most people will not link the two names. We have the capability to rename your user account (which includes everything), and I will change your username to Klacid if you wish. Otherwise, please make your signature more like your username. Thanks - Xenon 00:39, 28 March 2007 (BST) Oh. In my preferences, it said Username. There was a place to put something in beside it. I put Klacid, and assumed that my Username had indeed changed when it said Klacid instead of Carl "CJ" Johnson. I'd like to keep my current username, you know, keep it GTA-related, since this is a GTA Wiki. EDIT: Changed signature to CJ. CJ 17:12, 1 April 2007 (BST) Unofficial Hey - I'm more than happy to have TUS content on the wiki, just so long as it doesn't overlap with the official content. Thanks - Xenon (?) 00:20, 16 May 2007 (BST) :Sorry, I just wanted to put it there since the series' canon is credible, and doesn't contradict the GTA Games. CJ 16:43, 18 May 2007 (BST) "Credible" doesn't make it true. If we start guessing things about the games and making stuff up, that would mean that anything true on the site could be made up. If we want to be known as a reliable source, then we can't have the fan-made content overlapping with the offical content. If you want lots of pages to do with TUS, then you can make subpages, eg: Grand Theft Auto: The Untold Stories/Characters, which you can link to with /characters from the TUS page, or include with - Xenon (?) 18:39, 21 May 2007 (BST) :Whoah hang on - you've filled the site up with empty pages. Just make them when you have some content to go on them. If all you want to make is a list, then you have a page already for that. If you just want to write one paragraph about them, you can do that on the /characters page too. Just make a page if you have a lot of information to write about whatever it is. Xenon (?) 23:36, 21 May 2007 (BST) :Oh. I was gonna get to the descriptions right now. CJ 03:42, 22 May 2007 (BST) ::I don't mean to sound like I'm complaining - but don't forget to keep editing on the rest of the site too. It's been a week since you've anything other than your user page or something to do with TUS. And also, could you please use the "Show Preview" button more often - you have loads and loads of edits that are just a minute after each other, and they clog up your contribs and Recent changes. I'm not sure how I feel about you having loads and loads of content about TUS on the wiki - I mean it would be nice to have the story and a bit of background information about it, but loads of lists and "official info" isn't really useful - we'll have to make an decision on that amongst administrators. Also, Jordan Liles runs PlanetGTA for GameSpy, so I wouldn't exactly write about him if I were you. Thanks - Xenon (?) 16:49, 26 May 2007 (BST) ::: Oh yeah, about that, don't worry. I'll ask for his permission. CJ 17:05, 26 May 2007 (BST) GTW Don't forget to join us at our new website. A-Dust 00:57, October 11, 2010 (UTC)